Minos au pays des merveilles
by Lounacat
Summary: L'idée m'est venue en réfléchissant à une autre fic. Ce petit délire de Saint Seiya version Alice aux pays des merveilles aurait pu être écrite avec n'importe quel personnage. J'ai choisi Minos (le pauvre) spécialement pour PerigrinTouque. Bonne lecture.


Voici un petit délire qui croise Saint Seiya et Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Minos portait maintenant une robe de mousseline rose agrémentée de fines dentelles blanches et d'une ceinture blanche également. Il s'était habitué à ce changement vestimentaire cela ne se produisait chaque fois qu'il franchissait c'est étrange brouillard. Il se trouvait maintenant sur un chemin forestier, au bout de quelques mètres il éteignit un carrefour. Il se demandait quel chemin il devait prendre quand il vit apparaître dans l'arbre à côté de lui, un large sourire, deux grands yeux luisants, une paire d'oreilles, une tête suivi du corps et de la queue.

- Bonjour monsieur le chat du Benou salua Minos avec une gracieuse révérence.  
Depuis leur première rencontre Minos savait que Kagaho, le chat du Benou était particulièrement susceptible, et il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le vexé s'il voulait des réponses.  
- bonjour petite fille, lui dit le chat toujours souriant. serais-tu perdue ?  
- Oui monsieur le chat du Benou, pourriez-vous me dire quel chemin je dois prendre ?  
- Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu veux aller.  
- Je ne sais pas... Du moment que j'arrive quelquepart.  
- Si tu marches suffisamment longtemps, tu arriveras forcément quelquepart. Répondit le chat.  
Avec ça Minos n'était pas avancé, alors il essaya une autre question.  
- Quelle sorte des gens vais-je rencontrer dans les parages ?  
- par ici, habite Radamanthe le lièvre de Mars, dit le chat Kagaho en indiquant la droite de la patte gauche.  
- Par là, habite Eaque le chapelier fou, dit-il en montrant cette fois la gauche de la patte droite.  
En pointant de la queue le chemin en face, vu que ses pattes étaient déjà occupées par les autres directions, il ajouta :  
- Dans cette direction se trouve le palais d'Hadès la reine de cœur.  
Minos tourna la tête vers le chat du Benou pour en savoir plus, mais celui-ci disparaissait déjà. Quand il resta plus que son sourire moqueur Minos se dit en soupirant :  
- eh Bien essayons Hadès, une reine sait beaucoup de choses et pourra sûrement me dire comment quitter cet étrange pays.

Au milieu d'une clairière se dressait une grande table encombrée d'un service à thé avec au moins une douzaine de tasses, ainsi que toutes sortes de gâteaux et biscuits. Assis côté à côté, Radamanthe le lièvre de Mars et Eaque le chapelier fou, à côté de Eaque, Rune le loir dormait la tête dans une tasse renversée. Lorsqu'ils virent approcher Minos ils s'écriaient :

" Pas de place, pas de place !"  
"Mais il y a plein de places" s'indigna Minos et il alla s'assoir près de Radamanthe.  
- Votre robe sera bien mieux en bleue lança Eaque sans préambule.  
- Il est très impoli de faire des remarques personnelles fit remarquer Minos. Et puis, ma robe est déjà bleue.  
En effet, Minos portait maintenant une robe vichy bleue, idéale pour un thé à la campagne.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda radamanthe et il est très impoli de s'assoir sans être invité.  
Minos n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'Eaque lui proposait une tasse de thé.  
- Volontiers, merci répondit poliment Minos.  
Car décidément les gens ici étaient bien susceptibles, susceptibles et complètement fou.  
- Jouons aux devinettes s'écria le chapelier.  
- Oh oui ! Répondit Minos ravi en battant des mains. J'adore les devinettes.  
- Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?  
- Je ne... Commença Minos.  
- Mais très cher, peut-être est-ce le bureau qui ressemble à un corbeau, coupa Eaque.  
- Vous avez raison très cher, répondit Radamanthe. Alors pourquoi un bureau ressemble à un corbeau ?  
- Mais c'est la même chose ! S'exclama Minos. Si un corbeau ressemble à un bureau, alors le bureau ressemble au corbeau !  
- En êtes-vous sûr demanda Rune le loir d'une voix endormie avant de replonger dans sa tasse.  
-Euh... Oui... Je crois...  
En fait, depuis qu'il était dans ce fichu pays Minos n'était plus sûr de rien. Il s'apprêtait à boire son thé lorsqu'il aperçu Niobé le lapin blanc. Celui-ci regarda sa montre et s'exclama :  
- En retard ! En retard ! Je suis en retard !  
Minos se lança alors à sa poursuite en s'écriant : " attendez-moi"

Courant après le lapin blanc, Minos traversa à nouveau l'étrange brouillard.

Vétu cette fois d'une robe blanche à volants avec un ruban rose en ceinture, il se retrouva dans un parc. Hadès la reine de cœur allait commencer une partie de croquet avec sa cour. Pandore le roi de cœur se trouvait là, ainsi que la duchesse Cube et quelques spectres de cœur qui visiblement auraient préféré être ailleurs. Se retournant vers lui, Hadès demanda d'une voix douce.

- comment vous appelez vous mon enfant ?  
- Minos votre majesté répondit-il en faisant sa plus belle révérence.  
- Minos, ma petite, aimez-vous jouer au croquet ?  
- Oui votre majesté.  
- Dans ce cas prenez donc un flamand rose.

Hadès frappa dans ses mains et ordonna : " en place."  
Aussitôt des spectres de cœur se plièrent en arceaux et un hérisson vint se placer en boule devant la reine. celle-ci le frappa de son flamant rose et lorsque le hérisson réalisa qu'il n'allait pas passer sous le spectre, il rectifia sa trajectoire. Tous les convives applaudir avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.  
Au bout de trois tours et malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de son flamant et de son hérisson, Minos réussi un coup magistral qui lui permit de prendre de l'avance sous l'œil effaré des invités. Il était de notoriété publique que la reine de cœur n'aimait pas perdre, et Minos le compris en l'entendant hurler de sa voix suraiguë :

- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE !

Minos y tenait à sa tête, aussi il pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Malheureusement, il trébucha sur un hérisson égaré et s'étala de tout son long. Alors qu'il se relevait, il senti une main se poser sur son épaule...

... Et le secouer énergiquement.  
- Et bien Minos, dépêches-toi, sa majesté Hadès nous attend et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas que l'on sois en retard.  
- Oui Eaque, grommela Minos, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

- Mon dieu, quel cauchemars se dit Minos. Cela m'apprendra à rester planter devant la télévision à regarder cette niaiserie d'Alice au pays des merveilles au lieu de m'entraîner.  
Il va falloir que je massacre une bonne dizaine de soldats pour me sortir cette horreur de l'esprit.

FIN


End file.
